Dr. Ardith Doorenbos is a midcareer clinician researcher who focuses on interdisciplinary pain and symptom science, palliative care, and the application to healthcare of new technologies that can increase access to pain management. This K24 award will provide her with protected time to (1) further her own line of patient-oriented research and (2) promote the development and retention of nurse scientists in independent careers in patient- oriented research related to pain, symptom science, and palliative care. Over the 5-year award period, Dr. Doorenbos will strengthen important research skills by expanding her research on use of innovative technology in pain and symptom assessment and management to the military setting, incorporating integrative therapies, and using the Patient-Reported Outcomes Measurement Information System/Pain Assessment Screening Tool and Outcomes Registry (PROMIS/PASTOR). This continuing program of research builds on her ongoing R01, Palliative Care Symptom Management in Rural Communities. Over the award period, Dr. Doorenbos will also expand her skills in leadership and mentorship while building a legacy of patient-oriented researchers. She will continue ongoing mentorship of four predoctoral students, as well as expand mentorship to nursing postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty. Her mentoring plan builds on her past success in inter professional research at the University of Washington, which provides an outstanding setting for collaborative training and patient-oriented research in nursing. Dr. Doorenbos' long-term goals are (1) to conduct patient-oriented research and (2) to promote junior researchers' careers in patient-oriented research that fully develops and evaluates innovative, cost-effective interventions that decrease chronic and palliative pain and can be widely used to improve quality of life.